


Of monsters and men

by Wondy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Community: norsekink, Dubious Consent, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>粗筋：AU（別世界）設定。ラウフェイは、少年のロキをヨトゥンヘイムに返すよう要求する。ソーは弟が死んだものと信じて成長するが、何年もの後、兄弟は思いがけない状況下で再会を果たすが……。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of monsters and men

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of monsters and men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561475) by [thefirstwhokneels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels). 
  * A translation of [Of monsters and men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561475) by [thefirstwhokneels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels). 



> I translated the story with original writer: thefirstwhokneels's permission.  
> I would like to say big thank you for [thefirstwhokneels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels), her great story.  
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/561475>

　その朝、二人は子供っぽい喧嘩をした。

　全ては思春期における気分変動と情緒不安定のせいだったのかもしれないが、そういった喧嘩はここ数カ月の間で珍しいことではなかった。

　その朝の喧嘩は、火を見るような激しいものになり後を引いた。というのも、ソーはいつでも炎そのもので、ロキは妬ましさに引きずられ、最後には、頭に浮かんだ瞬間に既に後悔するような酷い言葉を言い合った。それは、それぞれが自分の痛みを和らげようとする愚かしさから発した言葉だった。二人はお互いに対して意地の悪さを見せた。余りにも近しい存在だけに許される種類の意地の悪さを。

　どちらも気付いていなかったが、二人の問題は全く同じものだった……嫉妬だ。

　ロキは誰に対しても嫉妬心を見せたが、何よりもソーの友人達に嫉妬していた。ソーが三戦士を優先し、弟を遠ざけているように見えたからだ。ソーの方といえば、ロキの本や羊皮紙に嫉妬していた。馬鹿らしく聞えるが、弟が兄との会話よりもそれらを優先して部屋に引き籠っているように思えたからだ。これは、互いに気付かぬ間違った堂々巡りだった。

　時として、二人は霧の中を彷徨う盲いた船のように互いを行き過ぎた。

　時として、二人はただ互いに正直になるべきだった。

　彼らは近しい兄弟として育ったが、それぞれの興味はどんどん別の方へと向かい、いつの間にか共に過す時間は少なくなっていた。心の痛みを感じてはいたが、それを声に出して取り払おうとはしなかった。

　結果として、ソーは怒りのまま弟の部屋を立ち去り、ロキがバルコニーの柱の陰から切なげに見送るのを背にして、友人達とまた新たな向こう見ずの冒険へと旅立った。

　ソーは、これが彼の記憶に永遠に刻まれる瞬間になるとは知らなかった。

*************************************

　正直なところ最初にロキの心に浮かんだのは、父からの説教だった。最近、彼が見せ始めた思いがけない悪戯好きの面は、他人からしたら陽気な悪ふざけでは済ませられない事態を一度ならず引き起こしていた。

　見馴れた謁見広間の黄金の円天井の下、硬直した陽光と甘い香りの下で、全ては不条理な夢のようだった。ヨトゥンの王は広間の温度と光を吸収し、冷気と何か身を切るような剥き出しの匂いを発散しているかのように見えた。  
　ロキが怪物とされる種族の一人と遭遇したのはこれが初めてのことで、霜の巨人を目にして震えがくるのを隠すので精一杯だった。

　なので、オーディン達がロキをヨトゥンの一員だと言った時、アース神族でないばかりか、彼が子供の頃から恐れてきた怪物の子孫なのだと告げた時、ロキはそれを悪趣味なからかいだと思った。

　それから全てが……青い肌が……彼の肌が青くぼやけ、理解したくない言葉が……お前は私の息子ではない……私の血を継いではいない……アスガルドの者ではない……言葉が麻痺した感覚の靄（もや）を抜け、ロキはゆっくりと理解し始めた。知るもの愛するもの全てを置いて、国の為に、そして、いつも囁くようにしか話しかける勇気を持てなかった父親の為に、嫌でもここを去らねばならないのだ。

　ロキは泣かなかった。泣くほど子供ではなかったから。怪物は決して泣かないものだから。

　殆ど無感覚のままフリッガに脇へと引かれ、そして、母の体に隠されてヨトゥンの王から見えなくなってから、初めて表情の蓋いを滑らせた。

　ロキが子供じみたその望みを囁いたのは、あの遠い幾つもの夜、悲鳴を上げて目を覚ますと、フリッガが傍らにいて、汗に濡れた額の髪を優しく撫でてくれたあの頃と何ら変わりがないように感じたからだった。今も彼女が同じことをしてくれると、あの頃のように悪夢を追い払ってくれると信じたかったのだ。

「母上、行きたくない」

　彼の母親の目---彼女の本当の息子と同じ色をしたその澄んだ目には、涙が浮かんでいた。

「彼があなたの本当の父親なのよ。あなたを迎えに来てくれたのよ」

　私の本当の父親はオーディンですと言いたかった。私の本当の家は陽光の国、アスガルドだ。私の本当の家族は----

　激しい心の痛みと共に何かが喉に詰まった。ロキは辛うじて、その喉の塊から声を絞り出した。

「ソーが戻るまでいてもいいですか？さようならを言っていません」

　その瞬間、彼は飲み込めない涙に脅かされた。そう、訊く前から答えは分かっていた。腕のまわりでフリッガの指が硬くなる。この母の顔を永遠に覚えておこう---愛情に溢れたこの顔を。けれど、同時に悲嘆を湛えたこの顔を。

「悲しいけれど、ラウフェイ王はお待ちにならないわ」

「もし、そこが嫌だったら帰って来られますか？」が、すぐさま言い直した。「訪ねに来てもいいですか？」

　フリッガは暫くの沈黙の後に答えた。「もしかしたら」

　そして、ロキの心は沈んだ。どんな時でも嘘を感知できる彼は、最終的に理解した。もう二度と彼らが会うことはないだろう。

*************************************

　汗と埃にまみれ、日没をだいぶ過ぎてから帰還したソーは、自室に父オーディンの姿を見つけて不安にかられた。母フリッガも部屋の角に座っていたが、余りにひっそりと沈み込んでいた為に、ソーは初め彼女がいることに気付かなかった。戻りが随分と遅くなったことと、乱れた恰好とを咎められるのだろうかと思ったが、何かもっと深刻な空気を察せられた。

「お前の弟が……」オーディンが小声で言い、ソーはその場に釘付けにされた。「ロキが王宮の裏に散歩に行き……お前も知っておろう、あそこの岩は滑りやすく、今は水かさも高い……崖から落ちたのだ」

　ソーの意識は頭蓋骨の中で岩のように動かずにいたが、足はそれら自身の意思で動き出し、口から言葉が零れる前に既に扉の前にいた。

「ロキはどこです？エイルのところですか？」

「そうではない、息子よ」

　余りにも簡素なその一言で、それ以上は何もなく、体中の組織全てが否定しようとも、ソーは理解した。彼の心は、次に何が来るのかを知っていた。

「我々はロキを失った。彼の体は流されてしまった」

　ソーはただ立ち尽くし、彼を取り巻く世界が暗闇となり、二度と輝きを取り戻さないだろうその間も、たった一つの記憶に心を占められていた。それは、ソーの心を砕き息を詰まらせた。  
　彼は知った---この記憶が永遠に胸にしこり、もう二度と胸いっぱいの呼吸はできないだろう。もう二度と安息も眠りも生も愛も許されはしない。  
　彼は知った---取り戻す術も、やり直す方法もありはしない。その目に刷り込まれた罪悪感と後悔をもって、永遠に死に続けるのだ。

 

　その朝、二人は子供っぽい喧嘩をした。

Chapter 2

　ヨトゥンヘイムは、父オーディンの語る物語を聞いて想像していた通りか、あるいは、更に酷くさえあった。暗く寒い---おそらく寒いのだろう---というのも、ロキが彼本来の姿に戻るよう強制されてから、彼は寒さを感じていなかった。  
　ヨトゥンの姿に戻ることはロキを酷く狼狽させたが、少なくとも理に適っており苦痛を減らした。

　ヨトゥンヘイムに到着した最初の夜、氷に映って見つめ返す己の顔に恐怖を見て以来、ロキはあらゆる滑らかな氷の表面を避け、そこに映るヨトゥンの姿を決して見ないようにした。  
　ずっと自分の姿だと思ってきたアスガーディアンとしての姿は、心に焼きついたその恐怖によって上書きされてしまった。もう、あの白い肌も緑の瞳も思い出せなかった。一方で、青い諧調と薄い文様によって形作られた肌も、赤いルビーのような瞳も思い出したくはなかった。  
　そこで、もう自分には顔などないのだと信じ込むことで自らを宥めた。

　ヨトゥンヘイムは、青い氷河と白い荒れ地、固い岩でできていた。氷の樹木に、霜の草、そして吹きすさぶ風でできていた。終わりのない黄昏と緩やかな衰退のカーテンが全てを蓋っていた。それらはロキに重くのしかかった。  
　荒廃した王宮と物々の大きさは、まるでお前など蟻でしかないとでも言うように、ロキを押しつぶした---加えて、ヨトゥンヘイムのこの有様が全てオールファーザーのせいだという知識もまた。  
　ロキは、全ての原因となった“古代の冬の小箱”不在の責めが誰にあるのかをすぐに学んだ。時に、憎むべきアース神族に最も近しい存在として、直接の憎悪を感じることもあった。

　最初の頃は、そこまで酷くはなかった。ロキにはまだ子供っぽい考えが残っており、ラウフェイがあらん限りの憎悪でもってオーディンの名を口にする間も、この本当の父親がロキを要求したのは、彼が浚われて行方不明になっていた息子だったからだと考えた。  
　ラウフェイは、息子を一度捨てたことを後悔しやり直そうとしている惜しみない父親なのだと、信じようとした。

　切望と孤独のとばりの下から明晰さが顔を出した段になって、何故ヨトゥンの王が、何もかもが巨大なこの国で、誰からも顧みられない程に小さく役に立たない息子を必要とするのか疑問に思った。  
　彼には他に大きく強い弟達がいた。もし何かロキに有利な点があるとしたら、長子だということだけだった。

　しかし、それを措いても、あるいはだからこそ、ラウフェイに見られる度に、父の周りに憤りのオーラを感じるのかもしなかった。恥と怒りの暗いオーラを。

　悲惨さの中でも最も暗い時間は、心に過る記憶に脅かされる時だった。どの思い出も完璧に刻まれた多面体のように、二度と見ることの叶わぬ陽光に煌めいていた。  
　身に降りかかった出来事から無感覚になっていたことで考えずにいた認識に、そう、彼の家族は----かつての家族は彼を見捨てたのだという認識に、ロキはついに屈服した。それは重い考えだった。ぐっしょりと濡れて息を詰まらせる外套のように不信が彼にまとわりついた。何故、こんな簡単なことを受入れられないのかと自分に腹が立った。何故、最後には彼らが迎えに来てくれるなどという間違った望みで自らを苦しめるのだろうか。それは、ロキの立ち直りを遅らせ、傷を膿ませた。

　しかし、常としてそうであるように、痛みは一人で背負う重荷だ。

　かつての父は彼を迎えに来ようとはせず、本当の父は彼を受け入れようとはしない。ロキはどちらの側からも望まれぬよそ者だった。

　何日も、何日も、希望が昇り、そして死ぬのを見続け、たくさんの悲嘆の果てに、遂にその結論が槌（つち）となってロキを打ちつけた。それは、彼を朽ちぬ合金のように鍛えた。  
　彼はもう、幻影と嘘の上に成り立っていた以前の生活に思いを馳せはしなかった。彼を充分に気にかけてくれない父のことも、涙を越えて抱きしめに来てはくれない母のことも、ついにさようならを言えなかった兄のことも、考えなかった。

　何よりも辛いのは、ソーを思わずにいることだった。ソーはこれからの生を上手くやっていくのだろうか？ただペットを失くした程度に考えて？彼のことを……もう二度と会えない弟のことを思いはするのだろうか？

　ロキの中の残酷な部分が、いつも彼自身を粉々に打ち砕いた。ソーは、アスガルドの王座を競うライバルを懐かしんだりはしないさ、と。今や、アスガルドでただ一人の王子になれたのだから、注目と承認を競い合った相手を思ったりするものか。ロキは自分に言い聞かせ、そう信じることで忘れようとした。

　実際には、それによって更に絶望的なまでに記憶に纏わりつかれ、兄との思い出に掴まれる度に、ロキはそれを振り払った。

　最終的に、明晰な頭脳と生れついての政治的センスを備えた少年が、全てを絵解くのに長い時間はかからなかった。  
　ロキが導き出した仮定は、本当の父親が行方不明だった息子を取り戻したかったのだという当初の思い付きよりも、ずっと容易く信じられ、有り得そうなものだった。  
　もし、ラウフェイがロキと同じくらいに長く---最後にはオーディンがロキの為にやって来ると信じていたならば、それを口実にアスガルドに宣戦布告をし、古代の冬の小箱を取り戻そうという腹積もりが上手くいくと思っていたならば、ロキはラウフェイの企みを馬鹿呼ばわりしたことだろう。

　しかし、オーディンは現れず、ラウフェイは怒りの捌け口をロキに向けた。何故なら、ラウフェイの目には、ロキがアスガルドそのものに映ったからだ。さらに、それは、血に飢えた怒りを吐き出せる唯一の方法だった。  
　ロキの存在は、オーディンへの戦術的な敗北のみならず、ラウフェイ自身の血の誤りをも思い出させたのだ。

　ロキが嘘と見せかけに磨きをかけ始めたのは、この時からだった。かつて、ちょっとした悪意のない嘘は彼の天性であり、その殆どは遊び心とからかいから生じたものだったが、今やそれらは暗いものへと変質していた。そして、いつの日にか、それが役に立つだろうと信じて疑わなかった。

　余りにも完璧に、ロキは仮面をかぶり続けた。暫くの後、彼が最も正直に見えた瞬間でさえ、その仮面の下に何が隠されているのか彼自身にも言えなかった程に。

　もし、そこに何かがあったとしたらだが。

*************************************

　全ては変わった。傷ついた家族関係は端から蝕まれていき、交わされる言葉と交わされない言葉とが、毎分ごとに、この家族に起こったことをソーに思い出させ、痛ましさは増すばかりだった。

　オーディンとフリッガの結婚生活は損なわれ、形式上の夫婦でしかない状態に落ち込んでいた。  
　二人の間には何かがあった。暗い何かが。何度かその暗さを怒りと非難のようだと感じながらも、ソーにはそれがロキを亡くした傷心だとしか認識できなかった。  
　弟の死は、両親の間に永遠の楔を打ち込んでいた。

　ソーの内面では、ロキが死んだ日に何かがブツリと途切れており、失った生のよすがを取り戻す術は見つからなかった。  
　長子だったソーの肩には、どんな時でも将来の王としての重荷がかかっていたし、ロキには進む途を選ぶ自由が許された間も、常に父王のソーへの期待はより高いものではあったが、それまでの彼が努力していたというなら、今は進歩を証明するために二倍の努力をした。  
　ソーは今や、たった一人の王子なのだから。

　オーディンは、彼なりに、ソーの成長に満足した。  
　ソーは、これまでロキの方が得意だからと、弟に押しつけ避けていた政治学や国政術に頭から取り組んだ。そう、いつでも弟の方が、これらに秀でていたのに……ソーは、将来を思ってさえ胸を痛めた。こんな筈ではなかったのだ。ソーがアスガルドの王座に就く自分を思い描く時、その傍らにはいつでも弟の姿を見たものだった。彼の賢い弟。幼くして既に賢く、兄の子供っぽいトラブルを何度も何度も完璧なアドバイスで救うことができた弟。  
　今、ソーが独りでアスガルドを統べるという考えは、永遠に先延ばしにしたいものとなっていた。もはや戴冠式は栄光の日ではなく、むしろ彼の喪失の公的な決定だった。

　ソーは、もう誰にも心を打ち明けはしなかった。誰と知り合っても、不条理に理想化した弟と彼らとに差異を覚えてしまうのだ。そのせいで、次第に友人達とさえ距離ができていった。

　たった独りでも定められた途へと踏み出し、責任を引き受け、王に相応しい振舞いを成す---ソーが、その勇気と意思を自分自身の中に見出したのは、何年も経ってからだった。  
　父王がオーディン・スリープに入ったことで、アスガルドの外交遊説が一時中断した際に、ソーは不在の父王に代って計画を引き継ぐ決心をした。  
　どちらにしろ、そろそろ他の九つの世界が、アスガルドの王位継承者を認めても良い頃だった。

　ソーが計画を告げると、驚いたことに、いつもは常にソーを支持する母フリッガが難色を示した。

「ヨトゥンヘイムに行くのは、お止めなさい」それは殆ど懇願だった。「あそこは複雑な国です。貴方には、まだ準備が足りぬやもしれません」

「母上、ご心配なさらず。まずはニダヴェリールに行きます。それが上手くいけば、次にヨトゥンヘイムに参るとしましょう」

　フリッガは真の懸念を浮かべてソーを見つめた。ソーにとって母が息子の計画の失敗を願っているのではと感じたのは、この時が初めてだった。

Chapter 3

　ソーが燃え盛る悪魔の国ムスペルヘイムより好きでない国があるとしたら、それは霜の巨人の国だ。

　ニダヴェリール訪問の成功からソーが帰国した時も、父王はまだ眠りに就いたままだった。母フリッガは、何かしらの理由をつけてソーのヨトゥンヘイム行きを思い留まらせようとしたが、結局、ソーはたった二人の供だけを連れてヨトゥンヘイムに到着した。できることならエインヘリヤルの一軍を率いて来たいところだったが、そうしてさえ充分ではなかっただろう。  
　しかしながら、一番に避けたいのは、ヨトゥンの王を警戒させることだ。攻撃部隊を率いては、外交も何もあったものでない。古代の大戦以降、二国の関係は常に緊迫したものであり、繊細な事由だった。アスガルドは霜の巨人達に条約を押しつけてはいたが、信用することはできず、常時オーディンはヨトゥンヘイムに片目を光らせていた。  
　  
　ラウフェイ王は最小限の礼儀しか示さなかったが、ソーは対処できた。  
　この王はソーの到着に熱心とも言える表情を見せたにもかかわらず、議論が転じるにつれ、それは強い失望のようなものに変わり、更にはぼんやりとした敵意にさえなった。

　ソーは飾り気のない謁見場に座り、冷たく張りつめた空気の中、ラウフェイ王とその二人の息子達、そして数人のヨトゥン達に囲まれて、母フリッガの言葉に耳を貸さなかったことを後悔した。最初からずっと、投げ交わされる空虚な言葉と約束の裏に何の意味もないことを感じ取っていた。会談は長引き、のらりくらりと話すラウフェイは、しかし、この地を蓋う氷のように抜け目がなかった。  
　ついに彼らが腰を上げた時には、もう永遠のように感じ、ソーはただアスガルドに戻って熱い湯に浸かりたいと願った。

「我々は、オーディンが自ら来ず、代わりにそなたを寄越したことに驚いておる」

　ラウフェイが、言葉に微かな侮辱を滲ませて述べる。その侮辱に鋭く胸を突かれ、ソーはぐいっと頭を上げて強弁した。

「私は王位継承者であり、アスガルドの次期王だ。我が父の外交の軌跡を辿りたいと願ってのことだ」

　暫くの間、ラウフェイはソーをまじまじと見つめた。「王位継承者。唯一の子か」

　ソーの顔が曇る。「いかにも」

「幸運なことよ」

「幸運とは？」

　険呑に、ソーは睨んだ。ラウフェイは笑みを浮かべたが、それは却ってソーを不安にさせた。  
　王は、会談の最中にも退屈し切った様子で目を開いているのがやっとという有様だった二人のずんぐりとした息子達を手振りで示した。

「王位を巡る争いとは無縁であろう」

　ソーは思わず顔をしかめ、眉間に深い皺を寄せた。  
「弟を取り戻せるなら、王位など喜んで捨てよう」

「そなたの弟？」と、ラウフェイの関心が高まったかに見える。

「いかにも」  
　ソーは殆ど無作法に冷笑し、この会話を終りにしたいと思ったが、礼儀として声音を柔らかくして付け加えた。  
「弟は何年も前に死んだ。遺体は見つからず、私達は空（から）の小舟を燃やしたのだ」

「何とも痛ましい」  
ヨトゥンの王は言った。それが殆ど同情であったことに、ソーは心臓が一鳴りした後、心底驚いた。ラウフェイが続けて言う。  
「今宵は滞在するがよかろう、ソー王子よ。そなたの我が国への最初の訪問だ。相応の宴を用意せねばならん。ヨトゥンにもてなしの心が無いとは言わせぬぞ」

　ラウフェイは急に陽気になったかのように見え、それは彼が尊大でいる時よりも不穏だった。  
　ソーは王の言葉に嫌なものを感じながらも、彼らの脆い関係に不適切な影響を及ぼすことを恐れるあまり、口にする言葉と行動に非常に慎重になっていたので、丁寧に頷いてから、感謝を装いつつ招待を受入れた。

*************************************

　アスガルドの蜂蜜酒も強い酒ではあったが、ヨトゥンヘイムの蒸留酒に比べれば何ということはなかろう。  
　今までソーは酒に強い方だったが、ヨトゥン達がテーブルに用意した酒に頭がフラつき始めていた。  
　しかしながら、酔いが回っているのはソーばかりではない。夜が深まるにつれ、宴は盛り上がっていった。

　ソーは、ヨトゥンヘイムの二人の王子達と重臣と思われる数人と並んで王のテーブルに座っていた。巨人のテーブルにいると、まるで自分が小っぽけで取るに足らない子供のように感じたが、酒が効いてくるにつれ、居心地の悪さも楽になっていく。

　宴が開かれている巨大な広間は、あらゆる意味で---良い意味でなく、アスガルドとは正反対だった。周りの蝋燭は薄ら青く、その乏しく冷たい灯は、広間を照らすというより影を濃くしているに過ぎない。  
広間を囲んで他に多くのテーブルが設えられており、それらの真ん中に吟遊詩人と奇妙な楽器を携えた楽団の為のスペースが空けられていた。ヨトゥンヘイムの歌は不愉快ではないが、風変わりなリリックと不協和音、暗闇と氷のバラードは、アスガーディアンのソーの耳には、単純にひどく馴染まなかった。

　それぞれの喉に燃える川のように酒が流し込まれる中で、ラウフェイが命じた。  
「あの小さいのを連れて来い」

　数分後、背の低いほっそりとしたヨトゥンが、その傍らだと、山肌を転げる大岩のように見える衛兵達に付き添われてホールに現れた。ソーはじっと見守った。そのヨトゥンは、他と全く違う。姿形だけでなく、はっきりと言えない何かが違っている。優雅な身のこなし、踊子のように筋張った肢体、そして森に咲く花のような繊細さ。ヨトゥンは、ソーのテーブルの前、晩餐の残り越しに立ち止まった。室内は薄暗く、ソーの頭は酒でぼんやりとしていたが、二人は公然と見つめ合った。

　ヨトゥンの顔には奇妙な表情があった。最初に、ルビー色の瞳でソーの顔を素早く見やると同時に何かはっとしたような色を浮かべ、それから、出し抜けに恐怖と驚愕の面持ちになった。  
　初めてアスガーディアンを見たのかもしれんな、とソーは思った。

「今宵は、特別な客人がいる」ラウフェイが、そのヨトゥンに言った。

　ロキは、やっとの思いで目の前の男から視線を逸らせた。特別な客人とは、明らかにこのアスガーディアンだ。仄かな蝋燭の灯りを一身に集め、身の内で凝縮し、暗闇の中で輝いているかのように見えるこの男だ。黄金の髪、陽の接吻を受けた肌、戦士の肉体に、鼻筋の通った顔立ち----今まで目にした誰よりも、それは美しい男だった。  
　ロキの心臓は早鳴り、体の奥底がじわりとかき混ぜられた。アスガルドから来た者なら、何か知らせを持っているのかもしれな----

　ロキの思考はそこで途切れた。ラウフェイがその名を口にする瞬間前に、彼も気付いたのだ。世界がぐらりと揺れた。

「アスガルドから参った王子、ソー・オーディンソンだ」

　つまり、何年にも及んだ惨めな思慕と、その後の痛ましい怒りと、強いられた忘却の果てに、遂にこうして、それが起こったのだ。二人の兄弟が、こうして再会を……双方が異郷と感じるこの地で、それは酒宴の最中に。

　ロキは、目の前の男を凝視した。逞しい体躯と成熟した面持ちは、ロキが長らく記憶に留めていた少年時代の失われた兄ではなく、もはや一人前の男だった。体の隅々まで黄金色のアスガーディアンだ。己には持ち得ないものだと思い、心が重くなる。

　ソー。

　もうずっと感じたことのなかった暖かさと共に、その名が腹の中を飛び回る。しかし、この期に及んでも、その暖かさには、長い長い年月の間に、弟を救いに来てくれなかったこと、弟の傍にいてくれなかったことに対する苦々しさが伴われた。  
　けれども、ソーの年月を越えても変わらぬ少年じみて馬鹿のように輝く瞳と微笑みを前にすると、怒りは煙のように飛散してしまう。  
　かつても、ソーにこうやって見られる度に、この瞳と微笑みのせいで、ロキは怒りを手放さずにはいられなかったものだ。

　ロキもまた昔ながらの微笑みを返した。刺激から引き出された反射に過ぎなかったが、その笑みはロキの口の端で震えていた----ソーが弟に気付いていないのだと悟るまで。  
　ロキは安堵と苦痛の両方を感じた。一方は、長らく会えなかった兄の前にヨトゥンの姿で現れたくなかったから。この姿は今でもロキの痛みだった。もう一方は、彼ら兄弟の絆は単なる外見など問題にしない筈だという、愚かな空想を抱いていたせいで。

「余興を見せろ」とのラウフェイの命令に、ロキはびくりと目を見開いた。

　今になってようやく、父が何を企んでいるのか分り始めた。ラウフェイは、この客人がロキにとってどういう意味を持っているのか、またソーが状況に全く気付いていないことを良く分っている。  
　ロキは歯を食いしばった。そういうことか。またしても、一連の辱めの行為で編まれた汚いビーズの一粒というわけだ。今回は最高のできだ。何故なら、これまでで初めて心を揺すぶられたのだから。  
　ロキはちらりとソーを盗み見た。ソーは軽い期待を込めてロキを見つめている。懸念で胃が縮むのを感じた。

　ソーにも何かがおかしいと察せられた。空気に緊張感が漂い、ラウフェイと小さいヨトゥンとの石のように冷たい表情が、二人の間にある敵意の歴史を物語っていた。どうしたものかと、長く躊躇ったままのヨトゥンを注視した。  
　  
　それから、ヨトゥンがひっそりと歌い出した。何と純粋な美しさか。ソーはその繊細な歌声を聞き取ろうと身を乗り出し、自分が殆ど魅了されていることに気付いた。  
　翼を失った小鳥が羽ばたこうとするかのように、ヨトゥンの声は震えている。幾度もふらつく声に、王の客人の前で歌うことに緊張しているのだろうと考えたソーは、ヨトゥンを励ます意味で微笑みを送ったが、それは却って歌声に重い感情を溢れさせる結果となった。  
　歌そのものは、先だってと同じく奇妙なバラードだったにもかかわらず、聴いていると深い悲しみを感じられる。それはソーの胸中で何とも名状しがたかった。

　今や酔いの回った巨人達は騒がしく、隣でラウフェイが気に食わぬとばかりに鼻を鳴らしたが、ソーは全く意に介さなかった。この小さな吟遊詩人がソーだけの為に歌っているかのように思えて、永遠に終わらないで欲しいと願った。  
　テーブルとテーブルの間で、数人の踊り手達が踊りの真似ごとをしているのに何となく気付いたが、彼らの武骨な体のせいで、ソーの目にはむしろ滑稽に映った。

「もうよい」  
ラウフェイが撥ねつけると、歌い止めた吟遊詩人の顔にさっと恐怖が浮かんだ。  
「歌よりも得意なものがあろう。それを見せろ」

「どうか、それは……」ヨトゥンが必死になって懇願する。

「お前が決めることではない。言われたとおり、ソー王子に踊りを見せるのだ」

　不吉な予兆がシンと張りつめる。ソーは異を唱えて哀れなヨトゥンを窮状から救ってやりたかったが、楽団が新たな曲を奏で始め、ヨトゥンは腕を上げて嫌々ながらも踊りだした。ソーは口の中で舌が重くなるのを感じた。

　それは、他の巨人達の石のような生まれつきとは全く別だった。肢体がゆっくりと折れ曲がる様子に、細い腕と腰に、頭が反らされて露わになった首の優美さに、黒檀色の髪の一揺れに、ソーは魅入られた。あの髪は見たまま絹のごとき指通りだろうかと、突然に知りたくなる。

「あれは誰だ？子供なのか？」

　小声でラウフェイに尋ねる。あまりジロジロと見ないようにしながらも、全神経で踊るヨトゥンを見つめた。全ての動きに合わせて、ヨトゥンの文様が青い肌に波打つ。あの文様の意味を知りたい、指を沿わせてみたい。己の熱望に驚き、恥で顔が熱くなる。

　しかしながら、ラウフェイの答えが、ソーの目を眺めから引き剥がした。ソーは、酷い衝撃を受けてラウフェイを凝視した。

「あれは私の息子だ。小人でな。背丈も強さも戦士には足りぬ。娯楽の役にしか立たんが、それさえ満足にできん。出来損ないだ」

　ただ唖然とするしかなかった。ラウフェイが出来損ないと呼ぶ息子は、今まで目にした中で最も素晴らしいものだというのに。

　ふと気付くと音楽が変わり、小さなヨトゥンが近寄って来たその時になって、ソーは自分に向けられた踊りの本当の意味合いに気付いた。  
　ヨトゥンがソーの椅子の端まで来る頃には、振付は殆ど煽情的なまでになり、甘い誘惑とともに、ソーの肌の上を触れるか触れないかで漂っては離れるを繰り返している。

　ソーの意識は二人の間だけに絞られ、そこに強い切望しか存在しなかったことがソー自身を驚かせた。凭れかかってきたヨトゥンの頬が触れ、首に弾む吐息を感じる。  
　ソーは目を閉じて、湿った苔と霜の香りを胸深く吸い込んだ。

　ソーに体を預け、ロキも同じことをした。アスガルドの香り、古い故郷の色、もうソーに触れることでしか思い出せないそれら全てが、圧倒的な感覚となって押し寄せてくる。  
　目を閉じて心に浮かぶのは、陽光と緑の木立、爽快な滝、フリッガの庭園に実る熟した林檎のこと。ああ、この舌にアスガルドの糖蜜と芳醇な果実を本当に味わうことができたなら……ロキはソーの首に口づけを落した。

　体を震わせたソーの唇から殆ど聞き取れないくらいの喘ぎが漏れ、ロキは体を退け始めた。  
　ソーの顔を見ると、そこには何か違う、何か予想しなかったものがあった----今や、青い瞳はほぼ黒い瞳孔で占められ、顔中に欲望に近いものが湧き上がっている。ハッとして体を離そうとしたが、ソーの力強い手に肘を掴まれて押し留められると同時に、優しく穏やかに、好奇心と畏怖の念を込めて見つめられ、ロキはパニックに陥った。ぐいっと腕を引いた反動でテーブルにぶつかり、倒れた幾つものグラスが中身をテーブルの上にぶちまける。

　不意にラウフェイが立ち上がった。

「そこまでだ」  
　声は低く恐ろしかった。更に張り上げて言う。  
「次だ！」

　恐慌をきたし、ロキが叫ぶ。  
「いいえ！お願いです。もっとちゃんとできます。だから----」

　ラウフェイは、すぐさま彼を遮った。「次だ」

　ソーはそれを見ていたが、むしろ己が半分劣情を催している事実と、ようやくチュニックがそこを隠していることの方に気を取られていた。自分自身が分らない。何故、体がこのように反応してしまうのか。今まで一度も、男のみならず、他種族に対して欲望を抱いたことなどなかったのに。  
　ソーが居心地の悪さに身じろぎする間にも、衛兵達が広間を横切り、王の息子が純然たる恐怖に哀れっぽい声を漏らしている。

　次にどうなるのか、ロキはよく知っていた。これまでなら、彼らに強要される酷い屈辱を黙って耐えただろうけれど……今回は駄目だ。却ってラウフェイの残酷さに拍車をかけるだけだと分っていても、慈悲を乞わずにはいられなかった。たとえソーが彼を弟だと知らなくてさえ、兄の見ている前であの辱めを受けるのは耐えられない。

　ソーは不安を覚えながら、衛兵達がヨトゥンを中央に引きずり出し、無理やり四つん這いにさせるのを見つめた。  
　突如として、別の霜の巨人がのっそりと貪欲な動きで進み出た。巨人がラウフェイの前で拝礼すると、王が許しを与えるような仕草をし、巨人は王の息子の背後に膝をついた。

　突然に、ソーは目の前で繰り広げられていることを理解し、ゾッとした。  
　ヨトゥンの細い腰から布が引き剥がされ、未だ弱々しい懇願が唇から漏れる間にも、ごつごつとした手が尻を掴む。ソーは吐き気をこらえた。

「何故、このようなことを？」ソーの声がしわがれる。

　興奮した巨人達の歓声の只中で、ラウフェイは酔いによる気怠い満足とともに、ソーに向かって身を屈めた。

「ヨトゥンの伝統だ。然るべき時に、あれは罰を受ける。よくあることだ。心配せずとも、あれは耐えられる。更なる罰にでもな。これは素晴らしい発案なのだ。あれは私の息子であるから、あれを抱くのは名誉とされている。その名誉に値する英雄達と戦士達がリストに名を連ね、あの役立たずの息子を罰する必要がある時に、リストの次にいる者が名乗りを上げられるのだ。あれの犯した失態が大きなものなら、同時に複数の戦士で罰することもあろう」

「なんという狂気の沙汰だ。こんなことは、やめねばならん」  
　ソーは、あまりの残酷さと常軌を逸した行いに不意を突かれ息が詰まった。

　ラウフェイがソーを一瞥する。王の目に薄暗い蝋燭の光が反射し赤い警告の色を放っている。ラウフェイはもう酔っているようには見えなかったが、とても油断なく、とても不道徳に見えた。王は厳めしげな笑みでソーに面したが、その笑みはむしろ邪悪の境にあった。

「ソー王子よ、そなたが正しい。我らの無礼を許せ。無論、今宵の名誉ある客人として、そなたにこそ息子を得る権利がある。アスガルドとの和平を望む我らの真意をお見せしよう」

　そして、ラウフェイは手を振って、その身の毛もよだつ処罰を止めた。

　ソーはすっと酔いが醒めた。「無茶な！どうして私が！」

　ラウフェイが鋭く言う。「断るとは、我らを侮辱するつもりか？」

「そうではない。ただ、我らアスガルドには、かような処罰の習慣がないのだ」

「アスガーディアンよ、我らのしきたりを変えようなどと思うな。そなたは和平を求めに来たと言いながら、ヨトゥンの掟に敬意を払わぬのか」

「違う。私はただ……男に興味がないだけだ」と、弱々しくつけ加える。

　それは真実であり虚偽でもあった。そう、彼の興味はいつでも女性の上にあったから、それは真実だ……あのヨトゥンを目にするまでは。腹の奥深くで感じていた引っ掛かりは、ラウフェイから差し出された眺めによって更に鼠径部にまで達していた。

「稚児の踊りは、どんな者にも作用すると言われている。もし今回、あれが踊りをしくじったというなら、厳しく罰するとしよう」

　罠にかかった小動物のごとく、あるいは、出口のないことを知りながら円のまわりを回るかのように感じて、ソーはぼそぼそと呟いた。

「罰する必要など無い」

「ならば、我らのささやかながら、これ以上はない贈り物を受取るがよい。この行いは、いかにアスガルドがヨトゥンヘイムを屈服させるかの象徴となろう」

「ラウフェイ王よ、私は征服する為にここに来たのではない」

「そなたは、我々を同等だと言うのか？」

　危うさを察知して、ソーが眉根を寄せる。そして、あえて口をつぐんだ。

「ならば、古代の冬の小箱を返してもらおうか。我らの正当な所有物を」

　ソーが最も恐れていたのはこれだった----予見できた外交上の失策、ここで間違えれば、アスガルドに戦禍を招く結果になる----ソーは奥歯を噛んで憎むべき同意の言葉を捻り出した。

「寛大なる贈り物、喜んで受取ろう」

「どうか、ご勘弁を」

　それは、今はひとり冷たい床に蹲っている小さなヨトゥンからだった。父を睨むその目には、殆ど剥き出しと言えるような分厚い憎悪が浮かんでいたが、その後ろにあったのは不信と絶望以外の何物でもなかった。  
　ソーは胸が悪くなったが、既に決断は下されていた。

「すまぬ」

　声に出さず口の動きだけで訴えながらヨトゥンに近付くも、ヨトゥンはソーを見なかった。ヨトゥンの顔は、髪の後ろに隠れている。ソーは彼の肩に優しく触れ、その背中を覗き込むようにして繰り返した。

「すまない」

　ヨトゥンは反応せず、微かな体の震えだけがその答えだった。芯のない縫いぐるみ人形のように、小さく背を丸めて己が身を抱え込んでいる。

　困難な状況だ。ソーは、見つめる巨人達の目を感じていたが、あちらの方が暗くなっているおかげで彼らの顔は見えず、ただ二人の背後を取り囲む灯り越しに蠢く影が見えるだけだった。

　ヨトゥンの後ろに屈み込み、ラウフェイに引きずり込まれたこの状況の何もかもが手遅れだと思い知る。  
　王は己の息子を辱めるのみならず、同じ野蛮な行為でもって、ヨトゥンヘイムの宮廷内でソー自身がアース神族の名を汚すよう仕向けたのだ。

　ソーは、これまで一度たりとも他人を虐げはしなかったし、自分が関わってしまったこのことを嫌悪したが、それでも同時に、血管に渦巻く欲望をどうにもできなかった。

　指でヨトゥンの髪をどけ、文様が交差する薄い首筋に口づける。ヨトゥンがハッと息を飲む。背骨に沿って指を辿り下ろし、またゆっくりと辿り上げ、細い体がほころぶ花のように開くまで愛情をもって辛抱強くほぐしていった。肩に口づけてヨトゥンの文様を辿りながら、その美しさに恍惚とした。

　全てが有り得ない悪夢のようだ。固く目を閉じたロキは、腹の底で父への怒りを毒潮のように滾らせていてさえ、ソーの感触と、タンポポの綿毛のように肌に落される口づけによって危険な欲求が湧き上がってくるのを強く意識していた。  
　葛藤と惨めさを感じる。ソーは兄だというのに。そして、ソーは弟に気付いていないのだ。この瞬間、ロキは心に決めた----知らぬ方がソーの為になるのなら、決して真実を悟らせはしないと。たとえどんなに懐かしい暮らしを取り戻したかったとしても、たとえどんなに遠い昔に失ったものが恋しかったとしても----多分それが、とうに取り戻せないものだったとしてもだ。

「何をそんなにもたもたしている？」ラウフェイが痺れを切らして言う。

　ソーは笑みを返したが、それはむしろ先だってラウフェイがしたのと同じ攻撃方法、すなわち威嚇だった。ソーにも限度というものがある。

「私は、あなたからの寛大な贈り物をアスガルド式流儀でしか受取れん。そうでなければ、このような名誉を淫らなものとしてしまうだろう」

　どれだけ、こうしているのだろうか。少しすると、もうそれは境目のぼやけた肌と、弾む息と、秘められた喘ぎでしかなかった。ソーの判断力はエキゾチックな匂いと味に酔わされ、もうこれ以上まともには考えられない。

　ヨトゥンはほんの僅かな怖気を見せながらソーの手に身を任せている。彼が頭を反らせると、ぴんと張った喉が晒され、顎から鎖骨へとはしる文様が露わになった。なんと素晴らしいのだろう、想像だにしなかった----とソーは思った。

　ついにヨトゥンを貫いた時、どこか別の世界で互いを知っていたかのように感じた。

　このような行為の最中でも、ソーのチュニックのおかげで可能な限り品位を保てているのは幸いだった。  
　ソーは緊張したヨトゥンの背中に胸をつけ、唇の下に美しい筋肉の動きをおきながら冷たい肩甲骨に顔を沈めた。ヨトゥンの腹を手で撫ぜていく。そこに半分硬くなったものを感じたことで、どうにか罪悪感が軽くなる。  
　最後の最後まで見世物になって野蛮な巨人達を喜ばせてやるつもりはなかった。絹を思わせる程に柔らかな黒檀色の髪に顔を隠して絶頂の呻きを埋めた。

　ソーはヨトゥンの腰布を元に戻し、自分のチュニックを整えて立ち上がった。それから、ふと思いたち、毛皮のコートの留め金を外すと、まだ終わりでないと思っているかのように床に跪いたままのヨトゥンにかけてやった。まだ終わりでない----その考えに、ソーはぎくりとさせられた。

「そなたは、今まで誰も成し得なかったことを果たしたのだ」  
　ラウフェイが、まるで目の前に置かれた芸術品を鑑賞するかのように言った。

　どうにかやっと敵意をこらえ、ソーが用心深くラウフェイを見上げる。

「そなたは、あれに悦びをもたらした」  
　ラウフェイの顔には、あたかもソーには理解できぬ冗談を楽しんでいるかのような残忍さがあった。王は、彼の前で恥に身を縮め赤面するかのように顔を濃い青色に染めている小さなヨトゥンをちらりと見やった。

　心中で憐れみと罪悪感が高まり、ソーは思い切って口を開いた。

「ラウフェイ王よ、不躾かとは存ずるが、ご厚情を頂戴したい。今宵、この贈り物を私の寝室にお連れしてもよろしいだろうか？」  
　  
　ヨトゥンの顔に浮かんだ愕然とした表情を無視するよう努め、その代わりにラウフェイをじっと見つめた。ラウフェイが否と言うのを予想していたが、驚いたことに、王は再び残忍な色を浮かべにやりと笑った。

「よかろう。好きにするがよい、ソー王子よ」

　ラウフェイの頷きは、ソーの不安を煽った。

**********************************

Capter 4

　ソーが寝室に入ると、小さなヨトゥンは既にそこにいた。ベッドの端に腰かけている。怯えた青い小鳥のようだ----暖炉の火に照らされたそのヨトゥンは、まさにそう見えた。  
　巨人達は、夜中にソーが凍えぬに充分な火を用意するだけの丁重さを持ち合わせていた。  
　ヨトゥンは、映り込んだ炎と同じくらいに今は赤々と燃える緋色の瞳で、ソーを無言のまま見つめていた。彼はまだソーの毛皮に身を包んでいたが、それが品位を保とうとしてのことか、寒さからなのか、あるいは、むしろ身を守ろうとしているのかとソーは怪しんだ。

「私を恐れずともよい」

　ソーが近くに踏み出すと、ヨトゥンが立ち上がった。

「あれ以上の虐げからあなたを守りたくて、ここにお連れしたのだ。あなたに触れはせん。あなたが望まぬ限りはな」そう認めて、頬がかっと熱くなる。

「ありがとう」

　張りつめていたヨトゥンの肩がほっと緩んだのに気付かぬわけにはいかなった。それについ失望を感じてしまい、ソーは自分を責めた。

「先程のことを許してくれ。他に選択の余地がなかった。今、ヨトゥンヘイムと戦を起こすわけにはいかぬのだ」

「父はあなたを嵌めたのだよ、ソー王子」ロキが答える。「父は何より戦を望んでいる」

「分っている、私をからかったのだ。背後で笑っていることだろう」

　ソーは苦々しく頷いた。一瞬、自分が巻き込まれたあの不名誉な儀式は、ラウフェイの言う通り本当にヨトゥンヘイムの伝統なのかと尋ねたい誘惑にかられたが、気を変えて訊かずにおいた。この哀れなヨトゥンが喜んで話したい話題ではなかろう。

「母は正しかった。私はここに来るべきではなかったのだ。ラウフェイは古代の冬の小箱のことしか頭にない」

　心臓が跳ね上がり、ロキは震える手を胸に押し当てた。  
　母上。母上はいかがにお過ごしだろうか、未だ失くした息子のことを覚えておいでだろうか----そう尋ねたかった。あの最も暗い時々でさえ、ロキはまだ母のことを想っていたのだ。

「ああ、父は小箱の為なら何でもするだろう」小声で呟きながら、もうずっと昔に苦労して埋めた喪失の残響でしかない気持ちを飲み込んだ。

「もうすべきことは何もない。私はできる限りのことをした。ゾッとすることだったとはいえ、代償も支払った」

「すまない」  
　呟いてから、再び気持ちを飲み込んだのは、本当の姿になってもまだ愛し受入れてもらえるのではないか、この姿が嫌悪の源にはならないのではないかという、彼の心にあった愚かな望みをソーの言葉が打ち砕いたからだった。

　ソーは驚いて鼻を鳴らした。  
「すまない？それは私の方だ。あんな事態を引き起こしてしまった。あなたの合意も無しに」  
　着ているコートの前で所在なく手を彷徨わせながら、きゅっと唇を噛む。それから、おずおずと、少しだけ物欲しげに囁いた。

「あなたは全く違う。とても美しい」

　不意を突かれ、ロキが腕を広げる。蝋燭の灯りが揺れて炎が閃く。

「私は怪物だよ」

「まさか！肌の色は関係ない。奴らは怪物だ。私さえ、むしろ怪物の一人だ」  
　絶え間ない罪悪感に心を浚われ、ソーは激しく叩きつけるように言った。

　ソーの手がロキの顎を辿り、ロキはその感触に身を任せた。ソーの暖かさは、まるで印を残すのではないかと思う程に彼の肌を焼いた。もし本当に印が残ったとしても、ロキは気にしなかっただろう。何故なら、これまでで、それが初めて得られたものになっただろうから。

　二人は眠るために寝台に横たわった。ソーが幾層もの毛皮の下にいるのに対し、ロキは毛皮のコート一枚だけを体に巻きつけ、それの縫い目に鼻を埋めて兄の匂いを嗅いだ。一瞬だけ、ソーにコートをくれるよう頼もうかと真剣に考えたが、やはりよすことにした。  
　それは、傷の治りを遅くするだけだろう。あんなことが起こった後で、治る傷があればの話であったとしても。

　互いの顔を見合わせると、ソーはどんなに疲れを感じていようとも目を閉じることなどできないと思った。  
　決して触れないと誓ったにもかかわらず、ソーの指がヨトゥンの手の上にそっと這う。その冷たく滑らかな肌の上に。親指で全ての文様を辿っていく。心に写し込み、親指の肌に写し込み、これを永遠に覚えていよう。  
　その動きは、許しを求め、崇拝を歌い上げていた。

　それぞれの窪みとカーブとに優しくゆっくりと時間をかけて、腕から肩へと指を這わせていき、額まで撫で上げると、ソーの愛撫の下でヨトゥンは驚いたように溜息をついた。  
　震えて目に涙を浮かべ、目の周りに水玉模様を描く涙の一粒一粒が完璧な氷の花となった。

「誰もこのようにあなたに触れなかったのだな」  
　それは問かけでさえなく、むしろ唖然とする実感だった。ソーは頭を振った。憐憫に胸を圧倒されずにはいられない。肘で上体を起こし二人の間の距離を詰めると、涙のビーズに向かって囁いた。

「どうしてかは分らぬが。私はずっとあなたを待っていたようなのだ。まるで、ずっとあなたを知っていたかのように」

　ロキは喉に息を詰まらせ、ソーが弟に気付くかもしれないという恐れに身を固くした。  
　殆ど止める術を持たなかった罪悪を抱えて生きることも、兄弟の間の過ちを独りで背負うこともできたが、自分を不名誉なアスガルドの元王子として、己の血族の間でさえ奴隷でしかない霜の巨人として思い出して欲しくはなかった。  
　思い出したところで、それが何の為になるというのだ？真実の光の下、それがソーに何をさせるだろうか？  
　記憶にある兄は、時折あまりに考えなしで性急なところがあった。ヨトゥンヘイムの中心では、致命的な結末になりかねない。ロキは兄の命を案じた。

　これ以上、ソーがよくよく考えこまないように……そのためにといって、それは倒錯した試みかもしれないが、つまり、ロキは……頭を起こしてソーに口づけをした。

　彼らの二度目の交わりは、親密で、熱く、情熱的で、等しく穏やかだった。ソーは巨人達の罪と同じく、いや、それ以上に、自分自身の罪と何もかもを贖（あがな）いたかったのだ。  
　火にくべた鉄のようにヨトゥンの体が柔軟にしなり、今回、ソーは誇りと思える本当の悦びをこのヨトゥンに与えた。決して離したくないとばかりに細い腕にしがみつかれ、このヨトゥンを永遠に傍におけるのではという期待に心臓が跳ね上がる。

　行為が終わった後、ソーはヨトゥンを抱き寄せ、薄い肩のカーブに頭を押し付けて火照った額を冷やした。

「あなたは、私に誰かを思い出させる」  
　突然に囁く。ソーの背中、肩甲骨の間を旋回していた手が止まり、彼の下にある体が緊張する。  
「私と共にアスガルドに来い。あのような扱いを受けるいわれはなかろう」

「ラウフェイに戦の口実を与えることになる」

　再び勢いづいて頭を上げる。「あなたの父は……このような言い方を許してくれ、あなたのことなど、どうでもいいように見えるが」

「勿論そうさ。しかし、私は良い取引材料になる。父は息子を引き換えにするだろう……小箱の為に」

「外交事は大嫌いだ。いつだって、何より私は戦士なのだ」と唸る。

　その顔つきに、兄は大して変わっていないなと、ロキは微笑んだ。胸が愛情でいっぱいになる。二人が完璧なハーモニーを奏でたあの瞬間、それは罪悪ばかりではなかったのだ。  
　兄弟同士。かつての兄弟同士。この過ちから、何とも暗いこの関係性から、ロキの胸に光が現れていた。ロキは知っていた----残りの一生を、その暖かさを手繰り寄せながら生きていくことになるだろうと。  
　それは、この夜から生みだした魔法の光だった。どんなに捻じくれていようとも、大切な何かだった。

「私はヨトゥンだ。アスガーディアンは、私をあのように扱わないかもしれんが、私は除け者になるだろうし、アスガルドに属さない敵の余所者だ。彼らは私に嫌悪しか感じないだろう。ソー王子よ、国へ帰れ。そして、二度と振り向くな」

　ソーがロキに目を向け、何かを言い返そうとしている。もし強く言われたら、多大な自己犠牲を払ってまで、ずっと欲しかったものを拒絶してまで、ソーに抗う強さが自分にあるとは思えなかった。なので、代わりにロキは尋ねた。

「私から誰を思い出すんだい？」

　ソーの顔が曇り、ロキが見た時には、その目は寂しげだった。そして、その微笑みも。

「私の愛した者。失くした者をだ」

「あなたの愛した者……」

　ロキが呟き、幽かな吐息がソーの頬を撫ぜる。長く感じてこなかった奇妙な感覚がロキの胸に歯を立てた-----嫉妬だ。それは藻のように腸（はらわた）にはびこっていったが、ソーの次の言葉に、ロキは何と陰鬱な奴かと自分自身を笑いたくなった。

「私には、かつて弟がいた。この九つの世界で彼ほど大切な者はいなかったのに、弟はそれを知らずに死んだのだろうか……」

「死んだ？」呆然と繰り返す。「どうして？」

「川で溺れたのだ。遺体は流され見つからなかった。全てを見渡せる門番が、その凶報を両親にもたらした。私が葬送の小舟に火を灯したのだ。空っぽの小舟に-----」声を擦らせ激しく息を飲み込む。

　ロキは黙り込んだ。心臓が早鐘を打つ。だからかだ、これで多くのことに説明がつく。だから、今までソーは来なかったのだ。だから、弟だと気付かないのだ。忘れられていたわけではなかったのだ。

「弟が死んだのはだいぶ昔のことだが、それでも、私は自分が恥しい。弟の顔を思い出そうとしても、ぼんやりとした感情と色にしかならん。彼の声も薄れてしまった。思い出せるのは笑い声だけだ。笑う時、弟はいつも顔を輝かせていたから」  
　突然、込み上げてきた涙に抗して、ソーは微笑んでみせようとしたが、それは痛ましい光景だった。  
「すまない。もう何年も、私は弟のことを話さずにきた。そして今、ようやく口にできた気がする」

　ヨトゥンの細い手首を掴むと、ソーは急に穏やかな気持ちになった。

「あなたの名は？」

「私はここで名を与えられていない。ただラウフェイの息子と」

「私から名を贈れるかもしれん」と、微笑む。掌のつけ根で青い顔を撫ぜ、囁いた。

「ロキ」

　そして、ロキは震えた。固い塊が胸を詰まらせ、目に涙が溢れる。あまりにも長い間、その名を聞くことはなかった。もう誰も彼をロキと呼ばなかったので、時が経つにつれ、彼自身でさえアスガルドの名を忘れた。それは、子供時代と少年時代の記憶とともに薄れていったものだった。

「ロキ」彼が声を絞り出すと、ソーは微笑んだ。

「彼の名だ。弟の名前なのだ」

「ロキ」

　今や、ロキはソーの涙を投影し声を上げて泣いていた。  
　そして、ロキだけが、彼ら二人が遠い昔に消えてしまった同じ人物を悼んでいたのだと知っていた。

「あなたのために戻って来ると誓う」

「駄目だ！」激情に突き動かされて唸る。「国に帰って私を忘れろ」

　しかし、ロキは必死な思いでソーに口づけをした。それが彼の真意だとソーに受取ってもらえることを願って。

Chapter 5

　ソーがアスガルドに戻った朝、父オーディンは既に目覚めており、母フリッガと共に息子の帰りを待ち構えていた。

　ソーの気持ちは荒れていた。その朝、ラウフェイの宮殿の冷たい寝床で目覚めると、小さいヨトゥン----ロキだ、と思い出し独り微笑む----心の中で宝物のようにしまっておいた名前を与えたヨトゥンは既に消えており、別れも言えずにヨトゥンヘイムを去らねばならなかったのだ。それは思ったよりも辛く、ソーには何故かの手掛かりもなかった。

　今はただ自室に引きこもり閉ざされた扉の後に隠れて、この果てしない不条理な切望から体と心を立ち直らせたいとだけ願った。

　しかしながら、父から旅の報告を求められ、ソーはニダヴェリールについて話し、次いでヨトゥンヘイムについて、ただし省略した内容を話した。真実の範囲を制限せずに、あの地で何を見て何をしたのか誰に話せよう。  
　両親は緊張しながらソーを見つめ、母の蒼白とした心配げな様子は息子を戸惑わせるに充分だった。

「私はラウフェイを好きにはなれません。彼は不名誉な男です」と、結論づけて言う。「信用に値せんでしょう。彼は野蛮だ」

「それは、どのような根拠に基づいての仮定だ？」

　オーディンが尋ねる。心ならずも、最終的にソーの口から言葉が溢れ出た。

「ラウフェイには……息子がいるのです。他と全く違った年若い息子です」  
　ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。罪悪感と苦々しさと共に、舌に刻まれた彼の味をも飲み込もうと試みる。  
「小人で、ラウフェイはその息子にあからさまな不満をぶつけています。ひどく残酷に彼を罰するのです。自らの血を分けた息子を、かように忌まわしい方法で扱う男をどうして信用できましょう？」

　なぜ母が身を震わせたのか、ソーには分らなかった。フリッガが怯えたように尋ねる。  
「その息子とやらは、その子は不幸せなのですか？」

　その問いがあまりに予想外で、奇妙に感じ驚いたソーは単刀直入に答えた。

「悲惨かと存じます」

　フリッガが後ろに倒した椅子が床に対して大きな音を立てる。彼女は一瞬オーディンに激しい目を向けてから、足早に部屋を出て行った。

　続いて降りた沈黙の下で、ソーは困惑して伺うように父を見た。

「ソーよ、母を許せ。子供が惨い目に遭う話には、敏感になっておるのだ。あの時以来な……」

　オーディンは最後まで言い終えなかったが、二人ともに分っていた。ロキを亡くして以来、だと。

*************************************

　それからの数週間、彼らの家族生活は最悪な状態だった。両親は、もう夕餉さえ共にしなかった。名付けようのない影が王宮にたち昇り、時として、フリッガの心情が生みだした文字通りの暗雲さえもが、常ならば陽光溢れるアスガルドの空を横切っていった。  
　ソーは母に話しかけ、彼女を宥め、何が問題なのかさえ分からない問題を修復しようと試みたが、フリッガは家族を遠ざけ内に籠ってしまった。

　もしソーが己に率直になれたなら、まだ良かっただろう。

　くる日もくる日も、ソーは、ラウフェイが変わらずに、あるいは、更に酷くロキを虐待してはいないかと心配し続けた。  
　理由と根拠をでっち上げて、ヨトゥンヘイムに進軍すべきだと父王を説得しようかと考えたが、最終的に、それは愚かなだけで、私的な目的の為にアスガルドを犠牲にする行いだと悟った。  
　ならば、ヨトゥンヘイムに忍び込み、単純にロキを浚って、こっそりとアスガルドに連れ去り、ここに匿うのはどうだろうか。しかし、その計画は現実離れしていた。  
　そもそも、相互の愛情なのかも心許なく、さらに、あのヨトゥンが残りの一生をソーの話相手として費やしたいだろうとは思えなかった。

　過去の自分の影が、じわじわとソー自身を苦しめていた。責任と常識に縛られ、こんなにも己を無力だと感じたことはない。  
　何か言いそびれているのではないか、何をそんなに気に病んでいるのだとオーディンに問われても、嘘をついて誤魔化した。その結果として、気が付くと常にオーディンの目がソーをじっと見つめているようになった。  
　父からの揺るぎない探るような視線を感じ、ソーは心の平安をヨトゥンヘイムに置いてきてしまったことを知られているのではないか、気付かれているのではないかと恐れた。

　最終的に、ソーを自滅から救ったのは、憎きムスペルヘイムの武将達だった。偵察隊によってもたらされた、ラウフェイがムスペルヘイムの悪魔達と秘密裏に同盟を結んだとの報せは、常にアスガルドが憂慮してきたものだった。古代の予言には、どのようにムスペルヘイムの悪魔の炎がアスガルドを飲み込み灰塵に帰すのかが書かれており、彼らは皆それを知っていたのだ。

　オーディンは、ヨトゥンヘイムがアスガルドに抗する計画を完全に練り上げる前にその同盟を断ち切ろうと考え、ソーも霜の巨人達と戦う軍を組織し全力で父を補佐した。

*************************************  
　  
　肉体と武器とがぶつかり合い、戦局が広がるごく初めから、ソーはずっと彼を探していた。戦乱の最中、ラウフェイが息子について語っていた言葉を思い出す----あれは戦では役に立たん、と。  
　そうとはいえ、彼の身を案じるあまり、ソーはラウフェイとオーディンの凄まじい対決を目の当たりにするまで戦に集中できずにいた。  
　二人の王の決戦は、子供の頃に弟と一緒にオーディンから聞かされた、アスガルドがヨトゥンヘイムを打ち負かし古代の冬の小箱を奪ったあの戦いの再現だった。

　再び、オーディンが勝利を収め、グングニルの矛先でラウフェイを地面に釘付けにすると、ソーは父を押しのけ割って入った。

　ラウフェイの毛皮のケープを掴んで引き上げながら、擦れた声で鋭く言う。  
「彼はどこだ？」

　ラウフェイが嘲るように訊き返す。  
「ソー王子よ、つまり、ようやく真実を知ったというわけか？自分の行いに背筋が凍ったか？」

　ソーは困惑し、もう少しでラウフェイを放しそうになった。ヨトゥンの王は薄ら笑いを広げてオーディンに目をやり、それから再びソーの虚ろな表情に視線を戻した。

「未だに知らんのか？」  
　ラウフェイが冷たい笑い声を上げる。まるで、アスガルドの慈悲に身を委ねてはいないと言いたげに。  
「哀れなアスガルドの王位継承者よ、誰もそなたに言わなんだか。そなたが空の小舟を燃やしたその理由を。死体が見つからなかったからではない。そなたの弟は死んではおらんのだ」

　この時、ソーはラウフェイを放した。

「そうだとも、王子よ。小箱とともにオールファーザーに盗まれた後、我々が取り戻した子供、それがそなたの弟だ。そなたがロキと名付けた、あれがな」

　ソーの膝が震える。

　ロキは死んではいなかった。ロキは生きていた。

　頭上を旋回する不吉な影の息遣いを首裏に感じつつ、どんなに不条理に見えようとも、ラウフェイが真実を語っているのだと分かった。取り返しのつかない過ちにアスガルドの神を陥れる以上の愉しみが、他にあるだろうか。確証を求めて父を見た。

　オーディンの頷きを得て、足下の地面が崩れ落るかのように感じた。

「確かにロキは死んではおらなんだ。彼は私の息子ではなく、ラウフェイの子だ。ここ、ヨトゥンヘイムにいる」

　茫然自失の中、耳の奥で血流がどくどくと音を立てる。ソーを押しつぶしたのは、彼らの生が嘘の上に成り立っていた事実でも、結局のところ、それがばらばらに壊れたということでもなかった。違う。それは、あの運命の夜と、ラウフェイのペテン----記憶に残る氷の涙、ロキの涙だ、本物のロキの、ロキの嘆願と屈辱と、そして罪悪感が、ソーを毒の爪で鷲掴みにした。

　ロキはずっと知っていたのだ。最初からずっとソーが誰なのかを知りながら沈黙を通したのだ。他に選択の余地とてなく、二人の罪を一身に背負う為に。今になって、道理も理性も越えて、自分とあのヨトゥンとを結びつけた切望が何であったのかを理解した。

　再びラウフェイが獣じみた笑みを浮かべ、悦にいった言葉を勿体ぶって言う。  
「ソー王子、これで分かったか。そなたは、己の愛しい弟と閨を共にしたのだと」

　霞みがかった頭の端で、隣に立つオーディンが身じろぎするのを感じたが、父に面と向かってラウフェイの言葉を認めるだけの勇気はなかった。  
　父に向き直り、何故嘘をついたのか、どうして真実から遠ざけたのかと大声で詰め寄り、自分がロキにしたことの責めを彼らに負わせたいと心底望みながらも、それはできなかった。  
　唯一つ、水晶のごとくはっきりとした考えが意識に現れる。唯一つの望み、すなわち、ロキを見つけ出し、彼の属する世界に連れ帰ることだ。

「彼はどこだ？」

「地下牢だ」  
　ラウフェイが妙にあっさりと言う。続きを聞かずとも、ヨトゥンの王の鋭い笑みにソーの胃の腑が捩れる。  
「しかし、既に死体でしかないかもしれんぞ」

　友軍も敵軍も、嘘も罪悪感も、全てを捨て置き、ソーは軍勢をなぎ倒して道を切り開きながら氷の城の地下に突進した。  
　ひと気のない地下牢は暗く、ロキを呼ぶ己の声が氷の壁に反響する。パニックを起こしつつ、牢が並ぶ通路を駆け下りた。小さな穴のような窓から漏れる僅かな光だけでは、内部を把握するのもやっとだ。右側から物音がして、ムジョルニアの一撃で檻を打ち砕いた。

　ロキは、毛皮と革のボロ切れの上に横向きに寝そべっていた。薄明かりの下でさえ、痩せ細り血にまみれて弱っているのが見てとれる。自分が去ってからずっとここにいたのだろうかと、ソーは一瞬考えた。

「ロキ」

　まるで、ロキをまどろみから目覚めさせたくないかのように囁いたが、実際には、来るのが遅すぎたのではとの恐れから声が擦れたのだった。

　だが、ロキが頭を上げた。

「戻って来たのだね」呻き声を漏らし、壁を背にして寄り掛かる。

　ソーはロキの傍らに片膝を立てた。両手を伸ばしロキの頬を包む。

「戻ると誓ったであろう、弟よ」

「ということは、知ったのだね？」

「なぜ言わなかった？」  
　必死になって尋ねる。暗闇であった方が、まだ弟の顔を見られた。目に浮かぶこの恥を隠したかった。

　暗闇の中で、ロキが顔色を濃くするのだけが察知できた。その声は、感情に溢れ聞き取りづらかった。  
「あなたには、私がどう変わってしまったのか知られたくなかった。屈辱的で恥しかった。それに……あの時、私達は……そのことで、あなたに重荷を負って欲しくなかったのだ。ロキは、死んだままでいた方が良かったのさ」

「違う。ロキは死ぬべきでさえなかった」コートを脱ぎ、ロキの肩を包む。「奴らは、お前に何をした？」

「何も」声に微かな誇りが鳴る。「あなたが去った後、決して二度と誰にもこの身を触れさせはしなかった。私が最後の一息まで抵抗することを、むしろ死を選ぶだろうと悟って、父は諦めた。それで、私をここに入れたのさ。一思いに殺すよりは、じわじわと死なせたかったのだろう」

　ソーは、ぼろぼろになったロキの体に腕を回して立ち上がった。

「帰るぞ。ラウフェイがお前を取り戻そうというなら、アスガルドまでやって来て我が国を跡形もなくするしかあるまい。たとえ、そうなったとしても、私がいる限りお前は渡さん」

Chapter 6

　ロキは、癒しの女神エイルの診療所に運ばれた。当初、エイルは診療室におかれた霜の巨人の姿に驚いたかに見えたが、与えられた命令に疑問を差し挟まぬ方が良いと弁えていたので、無言でロキを手当てした。

　彼らが到着するとほぼ同時に、息せき切ったフリッガが、興奮し取り乱した様子で診療室に駆け込んできた。  
　フリッガは、ただの一瞬も躊躇を見せなかった。これが母の心であろうかと、ソーは思った。どのような状態であろうと、どれ程長く互いに会わずにいようとも、肌の色が違おうとも、母が息子を見分ける障害にはならぬのだろうかと。  
　フリッガはロキを抱き締めて泣き、ロキは母の衣の襞に、優しく心地よい懐かしい香りに顔を埋めた。

「私は自分を……あなたを行かせぬ強さを持たなかった自分を決して許せません」  
　フリッガはロキの髪に囁き、幼い子供をあやすかのように息子を揺り動かした。ロキも幼い子供のように母にしがみついていた。  
「毎日、悔いていました。この悔恨は、自ら進んで永遠に背負い続けましょう。あなたが安全になった今でこそ、もっと」

　ロキには、それが真実だと分かった。言葉そのものを信じたからではない。ただ、母が悲しみを身に纏っているのを、悲しみが残り香りのように彼女につき従っているのを感じられたのだ。長い年月の間、自分を手放した両親を許せぬだろうと思ってきたが、確実に同じだけ苦しんできた母を知り、そうはできない。

「母上」と、ロキは囁いた。口にした言葉は、それだけだった。

*************************************  
　  
「現状はどうなっているのだ？私はアスガルドに戦火を持ち込んだのか？」  
　ある日、ロキが尋ねた。

　ロキは徐々に回復し、怪我も癒えていった。ソーは自由になる時間の全てをロキの寝台脇で過し、エイルの診療室で一日を始め、終わらせていたが、あえて話したくない事柄のせいで多くの時間を沈黙に支配させていた。

　その前に、ソーは両親と目を蓋うような口論をしており、そこで長年の愁傷を吐き出し、恐ろしい非難とぎこちなく気詰まりな質問とをぶつけていた。それでもまだ、なぜ両親が彼を騙すことを最善の解決策としたのか理解できずにいた。

　唯一、受け止め得た回答は----未熟なお前が矢も盾もたまらず、後先も考えずに、ヨトゥンヘイムに攻め入っただろうから----というもので、否定しようにも、あまりに的を射過ぎていた。そう、両親が末の息子を手放せようとも、ソーは決して弟を見捨てられなかっただろう。

「父上は、その可能性は殆どないだろうと考えておられる」  
　そう答えてから、ソーは思いあぐねた顔をした。  
「お前に報せねばならんことがある。ヨトゥンヘイムでの戦いで、お前の……弟達が戦死した」

　この報せがロキをどれだけ動揺させるのか、他の二人の弟をどう思っていたのか、確信が持てないというように、ソーがロキを見つめる。

　ロキは、自分の感情を推し測ろうとした。心の中にほんの少しばかりの痛みを見つけ、そして、それさえも理屈に合ったものではなかった。ヘルブリンディとビューレイストのどちらも、兄弟がそうであるべきようにロキに接したことはなく、とはいえ、それでもまだ死ぬには若過ぎた。

「父上の見解では、もしラウフェイが再びお前を要求するとしたら、それは同時にお前をヨトゥンヘイムの王位継承者とすることも意味するが、彼がお前を王座に就けたいかといえば……その見積もりは、非常に少ないだろうと」

「ヨトゥン達は私を王にするくらいなら、空位の方がマシというわけだ」と、暗く評する。

　沈黙は重く、口に出すには憚られる罪と秘め事とを伴っていた。  
　  
「ソー、あなたの弟を取り戻したいのだろう？」  
　突然の悲しみとともにソーを見つめる。ソーは用心深い視線を返し、頷きも否定もしなかったが、ロキも答えを必要としていなかった。  
「無理だよ。アスガルドを去ったあの少年と、ここに戻ってきた者は同じではない」

「何を言う？」

「奴らが私をどう扱っていたのか、よく知っている筈だ。奴らが私に何をしたのか」

　その瞬間、ソーはロキの目を見られなかった。奴らがしたこと、ソー自身がしたこと。怪物じみた行為。何年も繰り返された屈辱。胸が憤怒に沸き立ち始め、ロキにしたことの報いとして、時間をかけて冷酷にラウフェイを殺しておけば良かったと願った。体に広がっていく怒りは巨大で、それだけでヨトゥンヘイムを素手で引き裂ける程だったが、ロキの次の言葉によって、その感情は自壊した。

「私はもう、修復不可能な程に壊れているんだ、ソー」

「何を言う？」と、繰り返す。言葉の芯が震えた。「私が……私がお前を直そう」

「おお、懐かしい傲慢さだ」そう言って微笑んだが、それは素直なものだった。「また見られるとは思わなかった」

「ロキ……再びお前を失うのは耐えられん。もう二度と……耐えられん」

　ソーが酷く無力に哀れっぽく見え、ロキは申し訳なく思った。  
「私はどこにも行かないよ」  
そう呟くと、ソーの緊張が和らいだかに見えたが、ロキだけは、だからといってあの少年の帰還を意味するわけでないと承知していた。ソーが傍に置こうとしているのは外殻、すぐに興味を失ってしまうだろう壊れた玩具に過ぎないのだと。

　二人は、暫くの間あえて黙っていた。そして、ソーが口を開いた。

「再びアース神族の外見に戻りたいか？父上は、お前が望むなら可能だと仰っている」

　口に出さない問いの答えを探って、ロキがソーの顔をまじまじと見る。その気持ちを読むように、ソーは微笑んだ。

「お前の本当の姿が気になるわけではない。何を選ぼうと、お前が愛されていることに変わりはないのだから」

　ロキが安堵して微笑む。

「ありがとう、ソー。考えてみるよ」

*************************************  
　  
　その二日後。通常なら朝食を取っている時間に、ソーが顔を出そうとしたところ、ロキはまだ眠っていた。ベッドに向かって踏みだすと、ロキが身じろぎして目を開き、ソーは根が生えたようにその場に立ち尽くしながら、その時初めて、弟の死の真相が事実だったと実感したのだった。  
　弟が死んだと聞かされて以来ずっと世界を覆っていた霧が遂に晴れ、白くなめらかな顔とエメラルド色の瞳を見つめる----どうしてこの瞳を忘れていられたのだろう、こんなにも鮮やかに透き通ったこの輝きを----瞼裏に涙が集まったのは、今、失っていた弟を本当に思い出したからだった。思い出よりも大人になっているとはいえ、それでもまだ、面影が残っていた。

「ああ……」

　その吐息は二人の間に落ちたが、どちらが発したものかは分からなかった。

　ロキはゆっくりと起き上りながら、ソーの表情の意味が分からず、何をそんなに動揺し身を震わせているのだろうかと訝しく思った。それから、自分の腕と剥き出しの胸とに視線を落とし、ハッとして震えた。おかしなことに、ヨトゥンの姿でいるよりも、更に裸で晒されているように感じる。

　あっと思った瞬間には、ソーがそこにいて、鉄のような抱擁に引き寄せられ、耳元で擦れた声が聞えた。

「弟よ、もう決して私から離れんでくれ。もう決して……」

　ロキはソーを抱きしめ返しながら、その抱擁から記憶と感情のとても奇妙なもつれを呼び覚まされていた。  
　古いものと最近のもの双方の記憶と感情、どれがどちらなのか混乱し気が狂うような瞬間があった。しかし、そもそも、それらを判別すべきなのかも分らない。  
　肌の色がどうであろうとも、二人が兄弟ではなかったヨトゥンヘイムでのあの瞬間は、永遠にロキの肌に刻まれていた。

　この時はまだ、この新しい始まりが彼らの逸脱した関係を更に引き裂いただけだとは、二人とも知らなかった。

*************************************

　ロキは、何かが痛々しく間違っていると気付いた。彼がアース神族の外見を得て以来、ソーの態度が何かしら変わった。以前には、気詰まりな沈黙が重たく、ふとした拍子に手が触れると、さっと引っ込めるといったことがあったが、今ではそういったこともなくなった。  
　気付かれないように、こっそりと兄を見ると、いつも奇妙な感情の交差がその顔いっぱいに広がっている。ソーには昔から表情の読みやすいところがあったが、この年月の間にも、ちっとも変っていなかった。

　二人きりの時には、それは尚更に厄介で、彼らが思い出すべきでない記憶と、本当は覚えるべきでない罪悪感----しかし、本当にそうだろうか？----それらが重く圧し掛かってきた。兄弟の関係にそぐわないこの新しい感覚をどうしていいのか分からなかった。  
　彼らは兄弟らしく振舞おうと努めながらも、どこかおかしいと感じ、そして、ロキだけが、ヨトゥンヘイムで起こったことを唯忘れて、昔と変わらぬ兄弟に戻ったふりをするのは無理だと徐々に理解していった。押し込められた感情は消えるわけでもなし、背を向ければいいというものでもないのだ。

「辛そうだな、弟よ」  
　ある日、ソーが言った。過去において、ソーがロキの感情について洞察を働かせたことは滅多になく、これは新しいことだった。ロキの方が同情を感じてしまう程に、ソーは心配げで動転して見えた。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムが恋しいか？」

「何だってそんな。あんたは、とんでもない馬鹿だなぁ」  
　ロキは信じられないといった風に答え、ソーがずっと懐かしく思っていたのと同じ笑みを唇に浮かべた。

　突然に、溢れんばかりの喜びを胸に感じ、ソーは声を上げて笑った。

「私を馬鹿呼ばわりするのは、お前をおいて他にいなかった」

「ソー。誰もあんたを馬鹿だと言わなかったとは」  
　わざとできるだけ苦い顔をして、ロキはまるで口うるさい父親のようにソーのチュニックの前合わせと襟元を整えながら、しかし、その瞳は悪戯っぽい光に輝いていた。  
「皆どうしてか、あんたの本質を見ていないね」  
　  
　ソーが再び笑い声を上げ、愛情いっぱいにロキを胸に抱きしめる。感覚の奔流の中、二人は身じろぎもせずに立ち尽くし、そして、ロキは喉元にせり上がってきた欲望の固まりよりも、何か最も無味乾燥なものに焦点を移そうとして、ぼそりと呟いた。

「昔の自分を取り戻すには時間がいる。けれど反面、見つけるべきものなど何もないのかもしれない」

　ロキの肩の上でソーの頭がただ頷き、それから離れるほんの一瞬前、ソーの唇に首をかすめられて、ロキは思い知った----もしソーの為だったと言うならば、こんなにも慎重に己で築き上げてきた肉体の境界線を、再びうっかり飛び越えることを自らに許しはしなかっただろうと。

*************************************

　ソーが自室に戻った時、初めは彼に気付かなかった。数歩進んでから、ベッドの端に座っている人影を見てぎくりとする。

「ロキ」

　ロキが立ち上がると、しなやかな体の上を影が動き、際立った青い色相はまさしく完璧だった。  
　久しぶりに名を呼ばれたことに、ロキは微笑んだ。このところ、ソーが彼を呼ぶ時に唇から零れる言葉は、“弟”で固定されていたのだ。

「何故ヨトゥンの姿に戻ったのだ？」

「気になるかい？」

　ロキが近くに踏み出すと、ソーが後ずさりしないように全気力を振り絞っているのが察せられた。しかも、それは恐れとは程遠い理由からなのだ。

　ソーは息を飲んだ。ロキの体の上から下までに視線を走らせずにはいられない。そして更に、浮き立った文様が服の縁に隠れていったその先さえも心の目で追えるのは、自分がそれを良く知っているからだとうっとりとした。その肌の味を思い出す。どんなご馳走でさえ恥入るような、あの味を。

「どうして私が気にすると？」

「何故なら、私がヨトゥンの姿でいると、あんたは私を弟というより恋人として見てしまうからさ」  
　そわつくソーを見て、仮定が正しいのか立証するまでもないと、ロキの唇に柔らかな笑みが浮ぶ。  
「あんたは私を避けていた。私に触れないようにしていたろ」

「触れて欲しいのか？」　ソーが、ぼそぼそと呟く。

「かもしれない」  
　ロキは溜息をついた。自分の額を擦り、それから急に、全ての礼儀も抑制もかなぐり捨てた。  
「ソー、何も無かったふりなどできない。二人で昔どおりの兄弟に戻ろうと決めたとしても、あるいは、全く新しくやっていくにしてもだ。永遠に避けて通れる事柄ではないのだよ」

「確かにな。しかし、私の欲するところと、お前の欲するところが違っていたらどうする？」ソーが堪えきれずに唸る。

「私達は、もう充分にそれに対処できる大人だと思うよ。ただ正直になるんだ」

「お前が欲しい」と、ソーはぶちまけた。「ヨトゥンヘイムでしたようにお前が欲しいが、そうすべきでないと言うなら諦めよう」

　ロキはソーを見上げながら、殆ど愛情深くにやりと笑った。

「あんたは、本当に馬鹿だ」

　しかし、その次の瞬間、ロキはソーに口づけをし、ソーはただ、もう何も気にしてはいられなくなった。

END


End file.
